Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems for organizing items, and more particularly to a configurable system for storing items on panels.
Discussion of the Background
Many people accumulate many items that, for various reasons, need to be organized, protected or separated from one another. Thus, for example, it is not uncommon for a person to possess many sets of earrings, necklaces, or other pieces jewelry. The earrings form matched sets that may get separated, the necklaces may get tangled with other objects, and the pieces may become damaged from contact with other pieces.
With small component parts of any variety, it is not uncommon for parts to get separated, lost and/or mixed up with other small parts, and all pieces may become damaged from contact with other pieces. Prior art solutions to the problem of organizing and sorting articles include placing individual articles in separate closable pouches or containers, and in containers with fixed compartments or individual positions for the articles, for example tackle boxes. These solutions are rather limited, as they do not permit a person to readily re-arrange, stabilize, or organize the contents of the fixed pouches or compartments for later use.
Thus there is a need in the art for an apparatus that permits a person with a great number of articles, such as jewelry, to easily view each piece and arrange or organize the articles. Such an apparatus should be portable, easy to use, and allow a user to arrange pieces at will.